


【榎本吉本】Happy Birthday To You

by uraumaim930027



Series: 榎本吉本 [11]
Category: Arashi (Band), Kagi no Kakatta Heya | The Locked Room Murders, 家族ゲーム | Kazoku Game (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊2017/01/17吉本老師生日快樂！





	【榎本吉本】Happy Birthday To You

「青砥さん，一般來說會怎麼慶祝戀愛對象的生日？」

「這個嘛⋯⋯帶對方去吃一頓大餐？給對方一個大驚喜？等等！該不會、榎本さん你、你、你⋯⋯」

「有什麼疑問嗎？」

「欸？榎本さん現在有戀愛對象嗎？也就是、熱戀中？」

榎本維持無表情的模樣，鏡片後的雙眼耐心思考著，他無意要隱瞞，但也沒有特別要透露這件事的意思，最後選擇沈默以對一臉吃驚到不行的青砥，不打算承認也不打算否認。

「請回到一開始的疑問，一般來說會怎麼慶祝戀愛對象的生日？」

「雖然說驚喜啊大餐啊什麼的不錯，但是把那份祝福的心意跟愛傳達給對方知道才是最重要的吧⋯⋯」

「傳達給對方知道是嗎⋯⋯」

「榎本さん的戀愛對象生日要到了？她是怎麼樣的人啊？完全無法想像。漂亮型的？還是可愛型的？榎本さん對女孩子的偏好？不知道啊。」

「不是女孩子。」

丟下爆炸性的發言，榎本無視青砥在一旁的臆測與碎念，調整好坐姿，面向前方貓著背閉起雙眼，伸出右手在臉側比著他招牌的開鎖動作。

身為戀人（他簡略地稱呼他跟吉本之間的關係為戀人，雖然他們的相處模式跟世間定義的一般情侶有些許差異，但榎本歸咎於他跟吉本兩個人本來就不能歸類為「一般人」，但依照他們還是有告白接吻開房什麼的這點來說，勉強可以用戀人稱之），到底該怎麼慶祝吉本荒野的生日比較好呢？

搓手指搓了半天，榎本仍舊毫無頭緒，索性不搓了。他放下手，從仍舊瞪大眼睛的青砥旁邊經過，原本打算要打開收藏櫃找個古代銅鎖撬開，以解心煩，卻在快走到櫃子前停下腳步，他像是想到什麼一樣停住，看了眼掛在防盜店牆上的時鐘，接著維持同樣的姿勢倒退幾步，停在青砥旁邊。

「青砥さん抱歉，關於密室的後續解答，明天再說。請你先回。」

「咦？欸？榎本さん？」在榎本用強勢的眼神注目下，青砥也沒辦法久留，還沒問完真正想問榎本的問題，她就被強制關上門隔離在外，「這樣要怎麼跟芹澤さん交代啊⋯⋯啊、抱歉！」

「沒關係的，是我沒看路，再見。」

「沒事的，不好意思。」

青砥拍拍被陌生男子撞到的肩膀，忽然想起榎本方才說的戀愛對象「不是女孩子」，她驚覺之下轉過頭，卻只看見防盜店的門被用力關上的畫面，那人似乎還刻意上了鎖，青砥隱約看見門上毛玻璃映出陌生男子與榎本的身影，兩個身影交疊，過了一會兒分開。

沒有超過三次戀愛經驗好歹也有點研究的青砥馬上就知道他們在做什麼，「沒想到榎本さん⋯⋯太令人震驚了。」

他其實不是個喜歡過生日的人。

吉本荒野凝視躺在手機裡那封來自沼田慎一，內文為「吉本老師，生日快樂。」的簡訊，緊皺眉頭卻笑了出來。

果然是個好學生啊，沼田慎一。他的家庭改造教育在慎一身上看到絕佳的成果，這樣的教育，才是現代日本需要的。所以他收到來自慎一關心的簡訊時，感到格外欣慰。

但他真的不太喜歡過生日，畢竟那是「吉本荒野」的生日，不是他的。

他十分矛盾，明白世間是殘酷的、是需要惡的存在，他用惡的手段去教育惡人，他也知道這樣讓他變得跟惡人沒什麼兩樣，可事實就是如此，他必須成為惡，田子雄大在自己身上看見良善的成功與失敗，他必須化身吉本荒野，給予學生們挫折，給他們適當的震撼教育。不這樣的話，只會產出更多體制下的優等生怪物。

縱使如此，他的內心深處還是有些憎惡吉本荒野的，在成為吉本荒野之後仍然憎恨。

當榎本徑說要為他慶祝生日時，他原本想拒絕的，那不是什麼值得慶祝的事情，但他沒有這麼做，他接受了榎本的好意，看見那封新收到的簡訊，跑到防盜店裡回應對方的邀請。

一關上門時便被榎本吻住，吉本顯然習以為常，倒是順著這股氣勢吸住榎本的唇瓣回應他，榎本徑不以為意，作為打招呼的親吻結束後一下子就放開對方。

「吉本，生日快樂。」

他遲疑了一下，還是選擇掛起吉本荒野的僵硬笑容，「謝謝。」他希望榎本不要察覺他的自我厭惡，就這樣開開心心的慶祝吉本的生日，什麼也沒發生的度過歡樂的一天，同時也希望榎本徑這個實際上十分溫柔體貼的戀人，可以發現藏在吉本荒野面具背後的脆弱。

他不過是想要來自榎本的救贖罷了。

「進去坐吧。」

「へぇ⋯⋯不知道徑君準備什麼禮物給我，該不會是情趣用品吧？徑君好色、哈哈哈！我猜中了嗎？」

他其實不想要這樣的，這些話，都是「吉本荒野」說的，不是他。

榎本讓他像平常那樣自己找位子坐，跑去泡了兩杯熱咖啡，看吉本荒野穿了不少就知道，外頭天氣大概蠻冷，先泡點熱的東西給對方暖暖身子也好。這大概是榎本無聲的體貼。

他在雙手包覆馬克杯時因為溫暖忍不住發出舒服的輕嘆，他坐在榎本的工作台上，吉本荒野也喜歡坐在那個地方，「沒想到徑君泡了熱咖啡，晚上不想睡覺想做什麼？嗯？」

調情一般在榎本耳邊呼出熱氣，對方還是一樣面無表情，冷感的樣子讓吉本更想要讓榎本原形畢露，「ほら、今天不是我生日嗎？作為男友的徑君應該更有表示一點吧？都說要幫我慶祝了？」

**不是的，這不是他。**

「吶、徑君⋯⋯我想要徑君的生日禮物⋯⋯」吉本貼著榎本的嘴唇說話，因為渴望那些話語被親吻淹沒。

**這不是他。**

「能不能給我禮物呢？徑君？」

吉本荒野揚起魅惑的微笑，悄聲請求，這齣戲就算演的彆腳，他還是繼續扮演好吉本荒野的角色。

**這不是他這都不是他今天生日的人根本不是他。**

今天生日的人，是**吉本荒野**才對。

「⋯⋯你不必這麼勉強自己。」榎本徑沒有吻他，甚至沒有觸碰他。

「徑君你在說什麼，我才沒有勉、」

榎本忽地緊握他的手，好像一生都不想放開那樣，男人堅定的眼神中沒有憐憫，更像熱切的盼望，渴求吉本荒野停下鬧劇，「——田子雄大。」

那個名字像鑰匙般解開了他心房上的鎖。

「徑、君⋯⋯」

「別太勉強了。」

「徑君。」

田子膽怯又緩慢地湊近榎本，榎本彷彿在等待他自己過來那樣注視著他，名為榎本徑的深淵，他知道那並不可怕，他得到拯救而非死亡。他在彼此距離越來越近時閉上眼睛，他感覺到榎本的嘴唇先貼了上來，親吻是那樣柔軟，他微微睜開眼睛偷看，榎本意外地闔上了眼，對方接吻明明沒有閉眼睛的習慣，但他還是因為這件小舉動而感到開心。

榎本又輕又慢的吸吮他的嘴唇，像引導從未接吻過的戀人般，舌頭在唇間停留才敢撬開，試探性的滑進他口腔，與他的舌尖纏在一塊，才心想榎本漫長的吻令人著急，對方便伸手攬著他的腰，另隻手滑向他背部將他緊抱。

田子雄大知道那是榎本徑的溫柔。

他眷戀於兩個人擁抱時的體溫，他雙手同樣環上了榎本，摩挲著對方質料觸感極佳的毛衣，側過頭變換角度，他品嚐著榎本的味道，濃厚的親吻持續了好一段時間還不肯結束，最後他差點喘不過氣而分開。

「我喜歡你。無論是吉本荒野還是田子雄大，我都喜歡你。」

他在田子唇上再次落下簡單的細吻，「生日快樂，吉本。」大概是因為害羞，榎本擁上田子，在對方耳邊低語，「生日快樂，我愛你，田子。」

「⋯⋯謝謝徑君。」如果要說這是田子的生日的話，他想了下，大概是⋯⋯重生的日子吧。燒紅著臉頰，他把自己埋進榎本頸項，乖巧的蹭了蹭。

青砥小姐的建議非常好。傳達心意果然還是最重要的。

榎本徑雖然這麼想，但仍舊無法制止自己生理上誠實的反應。

「啊咧、徑君、下面⋯⋯」

「抱歉，原本真的是想送你那種玩具的，還喝了咖啡提神。」

「提神的效果用錯的地方了吧徑君⋯⋯不過沒關係，我原本也是這麼打算的。」

臉上出現屬於吉本的邪惡笑容，混合田子雄大惹人憐愛的眼神，榎本徑再也無法阻止自己在自己的工作台上發情。

「我準備好要接收徑君送的生日禮物了，吶、要全部、弄進來喔⋯⋯」

下次他榎本徑該回覆青砥小姐說，送點實際的東西也不錯。

**Author's Note:**

> 想到今天是吉本荒野的生日，就替吉本老師/田子老師覺得複雜。  
但還是認為是一種喜悅，所以就讓榎本徑各方面好好疼愛吉本老師一番。  
滿滿的愛啊（笑）


End file.
